Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments described herein generally relate to a mobile communication device and techniques thereof for suppressing the deterioration of an antenna characteristics included in the mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets and the like are widely used. Such mobile devices generally include a case that serves as a protective covering for a display panel of the mobile device. The case includes metallic strips that are disposed on the circumference the case, thereby providing a compact mechanism to hold the case in a rigid manner and thus increasing the mechanical strength and durability of the mobile device.
However, when the metallic strips are included in the casing of a mobile device, the metallic strips pose a problem of deteriorating the characteristics/performance of an antenna that is included within the mobile device. Specifically, the metallic strips that are positioned in the vicinity of the antenna are susceptible to electromagnetic waves and provide a medium for transmitting electric currents. Thus, the antenna of the mobile device does not acquire a signal (electric current) of a desired magnitude which leads to poor performance of the mobile device. Further, the metallic strips pose the above described problem, when the mobile device is being operated by a user (i.e., the mobile device is in the user's hand), and also when the mobile device is not in use (i.e., when the mobile device is in a free space environment).
Accordingly, there is a requirement for a mobile device that does not deteriorate the antenna characteristics when the mobile case is surrounded by metallic strips.